I liked it too
by AshaGem
Summary: My version of what happened on the train in 'Don't judge a girl by her cover'...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gallagher Girls. **

A/N: I've been having a few problems with my Lonely Hawke files but they will be back up soon. Sorry for the delay. This is a short one-shot I did instead of being able to do Lonely Hawke. I've been thinking of doing this for a while. This is set During Don't Judge a Girl by her cover, on the train. It's what I wanted to happen in my head. It's off my own back, sorry for the spelling mistakes.

One-shot…

I jumped through the door just as I heard Abby's voice grow louder. The cabin was dark. Dark enough that I couldn't see my hand in front of me. I felt a brush against my skin and heard someone catch their breath. Something yanked the wig from my head. But I didn't say anything because I could hear people outside the door, including Abby.

I flattened myself against the wall just as someone clutched at my wrist; I tried to bat them away in fear. But they were strong. They crushed me against the wall using all of their weight.

As a light passed the small train window I caught a glimpse of the person in front as me and froze. "Zach?" I breathed. I was annoyed at myself for blowing my own cover.

Zach didn't look happy, his usual look. Especially where I was concerned. "Are you completely mad?" He hissed at me. I noticed he hadn't moved away from me. I was still crushed beneath him.

"Depends." I whispered.

Zach huffed. "_You _should not be here." Before I could say anything he added. "Do you realise the danger…No, I suppose you don't." At that second the train lurched and his arm went around my waist to keep me up. I could feel his hot breath on my cheek right next to my lips. I didn't realise he was that close.

I pulled his arm away from around my waist and side-stepped around him. "I'm here for Macey. You know, that girl who I managed to protect last time we were in danger" My voice rang with sarcasm and I almost regretted speaking like that to Zach, off all people.

Until he said…"Oh, because that worked so well for you. Have you seen yourself lately, Gallagher girl?" I felt hurt by his cruel words. I could feel the tears wanting to break out very my bottom eyelids.

"That was uncalled for." I sneered at him.

"What?" Then he paused for a long moment. "I didn't mean it like that." Before I could ask him what he actually did mean the door started to open but then closed slightly again. I finally saw Zach properly just as he lunged towards me and pulled me towards a hanging overhead sleeping bunk.

The door opened just as the bunk closed. I prayed whoever it was didn't notice. Again in complete darkness I felt Zach's arms around me and I could feel his nose in my hair. We lay cramped quietly together as we listened intently on the conversation the other side of the bunk. "You stay in here until I come get you. Don't let anyone else in." I heard Abby say.

"Zach, I saw you." I whispered silently.

"Be quiet." He hissed.

"I saw you in Boston." I pressed. Zach let out a sigh that tickled my neck.

"I'll explain later." In a voice that told me he had no intention of explaining but using that as a way to shut me up. I wasn't going down easy.

"You followed me, didn't you?" The voices outside were drained out by music.

"Yes." He said bluntly.

"Why?" I pressed again.

"Why do you think?" He whispered into my ear. I hadn't expected him to deflect the questioning on to me. Without answering I shuffled round till we brushed nose.

"I think you know something. But I also think that you care about me." I knew I was stepping over so many boundaries that both of us put out in front of us. I didn't know what was coming over me, having him so close made me feel dizzy.

"Look at you." He cooed. "You clearly _can_ think properly." And I definitely hadn't expected that either. And I didn't know what to say. I felt his hand tense on my back, as I let out a slight breath. I was incredibly thankful that I scrubbed my teeth this morning before coming.

I soon realised I was leaning slowly into him. Our lips brushed and I couldn't control myself as I crushed my lips against his. I felt his hand pull me closer. He kissed back for a few moments before moving his head to the side. "No, Gallagher girl." He said softly.

I glared down at the darkness that was Zach. "You're right that was totally stupid." I growled, trying to hurt him like he just hurt me. Why was I allowing such an arrogant teenage boy control my emotions?

Zach's nose brushed mine again as he face me. "I'm sorry." He said, I felt his cold hand brush my cheek and I shivered. I could feel myself leaning back down to him. But then the ground fell from beneath us and we were falling. I landed on something hard that made me grunt in pain, just as quickly Zach landed on top of me making the pain worse. I harshly pushed Zach off me and stood up to face Macey who was staring wide eyed at me and the guy on the floor beneath me. I rubbed at my back not caring as she stared at me with questioning eyes.

"Miss McHenry, are you ok?" A deep voice shouted through the door. I gazed at Macey, begging her not to say anything that would give us away.

"I'm fine." She shouted. "I just dropped a tray." The man didn't say anymore, clearly scared of the girl in front of me. I mean even I was at that second as she glared at me.

"It's not what it looks like." I said as Zach stood up next to me. Macey didn't look convinced.

She turned her gaze onto Zach who stepped closer to me. _As if I'd protect him_. "Oh, so what does it look like?" She was still looking at Zach, with an unreadable glint in her eye.

"It's exactly how it looks." Zach said. "Cammie just kissed me." His voice was smug and I turned to glare at him. Just as I did he licked his lips. I could feel a blush threatening to expose me. He grinned down at me. "Don't worry Gallagher girl, I liked it too."

Macey watched the exchange with a raised eyebrow. "You do know Abby will be back anytime now and if she finds either of you here, you're in big trouble. So why don't you get this little romantic moment out of the way and get out of here."

Zach nodded picking his bag up from the floor. "Agreed." He walked to the train window and looked out. "This is the end of the line for me anyway." He looked back at me and I saw a hint of regret in his eye. Then he turned to Macey. "You mind?" He asked her. Macey nodded and stepped out from the cabin. I heard her talking to a man. Zach stepped out with her sneaking out from the man's view. I followed closely behind him.

As we approached a door, Zach turned back to me. "Do something for me will you?" He said, leaning into me. I was too frozen in place to move back. I nodded. "Don't go being stupid." Just then he leaned all the way in and kissed me lightly on the lips. My heart raced.

As he stepped back towards the door and opened it slightly, an ear crushing sound made him look back at me. The expression on his face was terrifying. But so was the pain that was throbbing on my left shoulder. I looked down at myself to see a red liquid staining my skin on my right shoulder. I looked back at Zach just as the darkness embraced me.

This was just a quick chapter. I will carry this on if I get more than ten good reviews. I won't do it for any less because I'm already doing a Dragon age one and I won't bother with this if it isn't good enough. But please review even if you don't like it so I know where I am going wrong. I know this is basically the layout of the small scene but I changed it to how I imagined it after reading the chapter. Now I know the Circle of Cavan don't want to kill Cammie, but I had other idea's too. But again I won't carry this on if I don't get reviews;)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews wasn't expecting so many but thank you. Ok so I will carry it on however like with the first part I wont carry this on if I don't get reviews because I need to know if people like it. However thank you again.

Lights flickered in the corner of my eye as my vision came back into focus. I saw a white long vertical blind hanging to the left of me that looked spotless. A strange uncertain smell filled my nose as I tried to move my head to take in what was around me. An irritating beeping noise was close by. Am I in a hospital? Gazing down I saw that clear tubes were sticking out from the back of my hands, feeling a tug on my nose as I did this I realised tubes were up my nose as well, a sudden urge to rip them out came over me but I fought it back.

"Gallagher girl, you're awake…" My head snapped in the direction of the voice. Zach's soft, warm hand was already sliding into mine when I noticed his eyes were red sore from what seemed to be tears.

"Why am I in the hospital?" I asked, as I spoke Zach shifted closer and the beeping close by sped up slightly. He either didn't hear or didn't care as his hand came up to smooth my hair, the expression on his face was full of worry a look I had never seen on his face before.

"You was shot." He said bluntly, like he was always the bearer of bad news. This news however was new to me.

"Shot?" A jolt of pain on my left shoulder screamed at me informing me that what Zach was saying was true. Zach noticed when I winced, his hands fluttered around searching for something. A bell sounded as his hand clamped down on the remote beside me. "Zach, what are you doing?"

He didn't answer.

"Zach?" I called out again. The door opened and a nurse appeared pushing a metal cart. Zach watched her intently as the she set up what looked like needles. My heart raced again and the beeping machine evidenced it. I hated needles more than I hated not knowing things. Zach seemed to finally notice my displeasure because he took my hand again. Where was my mom? Or any of the girls why was Zach the only one at my bedside?

As if he read my mind he leaned close to my ear and whispered. "You're mom is on her way with you're friends. I'll explain as so as she leaves." He leaned away looking pointedly at the nurse who had stuck the end of the needle into a clear tube to lead to my hand.

"What's that?" I asked clenching my fist as if it would stop the transaction.

The nurse turned to me and smiled encouragingly. "Just a sedative." Her voice drifted off as my eyes drooped; I tried to fight but the sleep won and the darkness took over.

X X X

I couldn't quite believe it at first, I fought my ears were playing tricks on me when I heard to muffled sobs close by. But when I opened my eyes and saw a teary eyed Zachary Goode, I think I finally saw the boy beneath the mask. At that moment he looked like a boy, his hands were shaking and the tears flowed freely down his cheeks. "Zach?" I asked pulling against the tubes to stroke a tear from his cheek.

"I can't stop." He sobbed, pressing his cheek into my hand.

"Zach, look at me, please." He did as I said. "Who shot me?"

"I didn't stick around to find out, I had to get you out of there." He pressed my hand to his cheek once more, just as the door to my room burst open and my mother rushed in frantically. Bex, Liz and Mr Solomon right behind her. Zach kissed my hand quickly, then jumped up to join Mr Solomon. My mother was instantly in Zach's place, tears in her eyes as well.

"Mom…" I sobbed as she kissed my face hysterically with tiny kisses. I had never felt more awkward even on what assumed to be my deathbed by all the tears. Zach crying, Mum crying, what next a bird at my window singing dramatically?

"Oh…honey, I was so worried." Suddenly something changed in her and the headmistress towered over me like a falcon eyeing its prey. I gulped. "I assume you already know that you are grounded." I hadn't been grounded since before I started at Gallagher Academy but I was interested in how she could possibly ground me. "Seriously Cam, when we get you back to the school you're staying in you're room and I will come check." Her serious expression faltered and turned to relief as I glared at her.

"You're a wonderful mother." I said truthfully however made it sound sarcastic, she saw through it of course and smiled brilliant.

"I'm just glad you're ok. You shouldn't have even left the school but you did and no grounding is going to change that…"She eyed me for a second taking in my reaction, I stared blankly at her. "However it will make me feel better so you're grounded until I say so." With another smile she bent down and kissed my forehead. I had never seen her so affectionate in front of so many people. Catching the eye of Zach he winked and mouthed 'goodbye' before leaving the room. My heart raced, how could he just leave? In one sweep I ripped the tubes from my hands and nose, blood poured out from me but I didn't care as I jumped from my bed and ran for the door. Ignoring the shouts from the women I left behind I bolted from the room, my paper nightgown felt horrible against my skin. Zach was walking quickly beside Mr Solomon.

"Zach!" I shouted, almost falling from the slippery floor. As he turned his eyes widened at the sight of me. I didn't stop but threw myself into his arms. "How could you just leave?" I asked, fighting back childish tears.

"I-" He started, however I interrupted by pulling back and kissing him firmly on the lips. He stiffened in shock but then he started to kiss me back. His scent intoxicated me, unfamiliar hunger burst from my throat making me pull away in shock. That kiss felt wrong as if it should have been our first kiss but somehow felt like our last. I desired for more but by the look on Zach's face, he didn't have enough time to be making out in a hospital in front of my CoveOps teacher and a bunch of uncomfortable nurses. "I won't be gone for long." He smiled and drew me in for one last hug.


End file.
